Well That's a bit awkward
by thearrowsoflegolas
Summary: Reader/Legolas. On the hunt for Merry and Pippin, you decide to stop off at a local tavern with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Drunk!Reader accidentally confesses her love to Legolas whilst under the influence, then completely forgets about it the next day. A bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

Requested by anon

You laughed and took another swig from your tankard of ale. Aragorn had said a joke that you didn't quite understand, but everyone else found it funny, so you decided to join in.

You, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had decided to stop off in a small tavern before returning to searching for Merry and Pippin, the two hobbits who had been kidnapped by a band of orcs. Well, you say 'decided'... In reality, if you hadn't had a break, you would have collapsed. Running all day may be easy for an elf and a ranger, but you and Gimli were finding it much harder.

"Another drink, (Your Name)?" came a voice from your left, and you turned your head to the side to see Aragorn holding aloft two massive tankards of ale, a dopey grin plastered on his face.

"You know me so well..." you muttered, smirking, before taking the large beverage out of his hands, and taking a large gulp.

Gimli guffawed and slapped you on the back, almost losing his balance on his stool, "Aye, I like a girl who can handle a drink!"

You chuckled and turned to face Legolas, who had his nose turned up at the large tankard in his hand.

"What?" you joked, "Not to your 'high standards'?"

The left corner of his lip turned upwards in a small show of amusement and he raised one eyebrow.

"I do not think it is a good idea to become intoxicated. We are on a very important mission-"

He was cut off unceremoniously by Gimli letting out a particularly large belch, followed by the hooting laughter of everyone surrounding him.

"Let the lass have a drink, laddie!" he all but yelled at the elf, "We all deserve a break!"

"I can drink to that!" agreed Aragorn, tilting his head back and necking the rest of his ale.

…

You grinned at Legolas and lifted your tankard to your lips.

"And then he said to me..." you slurred, lifting your sixth tankard in the air for emphasis "He said, 'Only if you eat the whole chicken, too!"

The table around you burst into laughter. Even Legolas, who has refused to drink anything all night, chuckled as you delivered the punchline to your 'Farmer from Rohan' anecdote.

You finished off the last of your drink and looked over to Gimli, who was passed out on a table, his red hair splayed out in a halo as he snored gently. Aragorn was next to him, his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay awake.

"WHO'S FOR ANOTHER DRINK!?" came the slurred call from one of the men on the table, a loud cheer went up.

"I think you've had enough..." a low voice murmured into your ear, and you felt yourself being steered away from the table by a firm hand on your elbow. Legolas was walking you towards the bar, where the barman took one look at you, gave Legolas a sympathetic glance, and handed him the key to an upstairs room.

"Good luck with that one, buddy. She's gonna have a belter of a headache in the morning..." he said good-naturedly to Legolas as he nodded in thanks and walked you towards a small flight of stairs in the corner of the room.

"No fucking way." You blurted, "I'm not walking up those, I'll just... I'll just sleep here..."

And true to your word, you curled up at the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the disgruntled look on Legolas' face.

You felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist and hoik you up from your comfy position, before picking you up and carrying you. Legolas cradled you to his chest as he walked slowly up the darkened staircase.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." he grumbled.

"Don't be such a spoilsport." you muttered in reply, earning a smirk from him.

"You know..." you continued, the alcohol in your system brutally axe-murdering any inhibitions you may have had originally, "You're very pretty, Legolas."

He froze, a confused look on his face.

"Wow... you really _have _had too much to drink huh?"

"NO!" you almost yelled, startling him in your urgency, "I'm pissed out of my brain right now and I know I won't say this to you when I'm sober. This is very very very very important!"

You poked his firm chest with your finger to emphasise the gravity of the situation.

Legolas rolled his eyes, barely covering a smile, as he reached the door and nudged it open with his hip, "Well I'm all ears, then. If it's _so_ important."

"It _is_." you insisted, as he laid you down gently on the bed and proceeded to walk out of the door, "Legolas I love you."

He stopped still, his back turned to you. Very slowly, he turned his head towards you and looked you in the eyes.

"You're drunk, (your name)," he said softly, a small smile on his lips, his eyes almost... _wistful?_

"No I do I love you I always have. I'm just usually too sober to admit it to you. But now I'm not. So I love you. End of story." you slurred rather abruptly.

He walked towards the bed and pulled up a small chair beside it, sitting down in it and holding your hand, his calloused thumb stroking your little finger.

"You're not going to remember any of this in the morning, are you?" he asked sadly.

"Probably not, no." you admitted.

"Well in that case, I love you too."

You were silent for a moment, not moving, just staring into the endless blue pools of his eyes.

"Also, when I first met you, I thought you were a girl."

He burst into laughter unexpectedly, shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"I assure you I am not."

"Ok. Good. I'm tired now. I think I'm going to sleep." You rolled over away from him and laid your head down on the pillow, and almost immediately, your breathing slowed and you fell into a deep sleep.

Legolas slowly lifted his hand, and brushed a single strand of hair from out of your face, before sighing deeply, pulling the blankets up over your shoulders, and sitting back on his stool, eyes closed.

He was _not_ looking forward to waking you up in the morning.

Ok I used 'endless blue pools' to describe someone's eyes I should be banned from writing forever.

Imma write a part 2 to this, so keep yer eyes peeled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uuuuuugghhhhh..." you moaned, lifting a hand to your throbbing temple.

What the hell had happened to you? Had you been drugged, perhaps? Or knocked out by a particularly hard blow to the skull?

Your mouth tasted stale, and the scent of alcohol came from your clothes and hair. Oh shit.

"Bollocks..." you muttered to yourself, squinting as you opened your eyes to the bright sunlight flooding through an open window to your left.

A chuckle came from beside you, and you turned your head slowly to see Legolas sitting on a small stool next to your bed, obviously amused at your discomfort.

"I-"

"Legolas, if you _dare_ to say 'I told you so' I swear to the Valar I will castrate you."

He raised his hands in a mock-surrender pose, and grinned. Actually _grinned._

"What are you so cheery about?" you croaked, attempting to close your eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"How much do you remember from last night, (Your Name)?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly wary despite the small smile you could hear in it.

Oh shit. What had you done?

"Please don't tell me I slept with Gimli..." you begged, attempting to stand up, and having to grab the closest thing to you for support, which just happened to be Legolas' shoulder.

The shoulder you were leaning onto suddenly started to shake violently up and down as Legolas laughed loudly. The jolting movements caused an unpleasant feeling of nausea in your lower abdomen, and you immediately stood up and ran to the large bucket in the corner of the room, emptying your guts out.

Legolas was behind you instantly, his warm hands holding your sweaty hair out of your face as you retched into the reciprocal.

"I can promise you that you didn't sleep with Gimli, (your name)" came the elf's voice from behind you, obviously hiding a smile.

Once you felt like there was nothing left to regurgitate, you sat down in a crumpled heap, and stared up at Legolas, eyes bleary.

"Do me a favour. Never let me get that drunk again..."

He only smiled, and helped you stand up, lifting you from under your arms.

"Be ready to go in ten minutes."

Ready to go? Ready to go where?

Oh shit.

The hobbits.

* * *

With your hair slightly resembling a ponytail and the contents of your stomach well and truly cleaned out, you walked slightly unsteadily out of the tavern, to see Aragorn and Gimli looking just as bad as you, if not worse.

The dwarf was leaning on a large tree, his eyelids drooping, a small chunk of bread nestled in his voluptuous beard. Aragorn, on the other hand, was squinting as if he were looking directly into the sun itself.

"When did it get so bloody bright..." he muttered angrily to himself, as he kicked at the loose soil beneath his feet.

"Okay let's go!" came a far too energetic voice from behind you.

Legolas, the little dickhead, was practically bouncing out of the tavern, his long, perpetually immaculate blonde hair swaying slightly in the midday breeze.

"If we set off now, there's still a chance we can catch them by nightfall."

He was met by a chorus of unwilling groans, but Aragorn and Gimli begrudgingly started walking, muttering to themselves about poncy elves.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

The voice by your ear made you jump. He was standing right behind you, close enough for his hair to be tickling your bare neck, sending shivers down your spine.

You gulped. Your mouth was dry.

"I guess," you managed to croak out, "Valar, I haven't been that drunk in ages..."

"So you truly don't remember our conversation..." he mused beside you, waking along side you, one of his long strides matching up to every two of your shorter ones.

Conversation?

You froze.

"What conversation?" you snapped, but he just kept on walking, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

You ran to catch up with him.

"Legolas, what conversation?"

Your brain started to think of all of the possible things you could have said whilst drunk, and you began to feel slightly sick again...

"If I told you about that thing with the Mumakil, let me just say that it wasn't all my fault-"

"It wasn't the Mumakil," he cut you off.

"Then what was it?" you asked desperately.

He was quiet for a long time.

"It isn't important," he said finally, an almost smug look on his face,"You may not recall it, but I remember it well."

And with that cryptic answer, he smiled one again at you, and continued walking along the twisted, woody path, never once leaving your side.

* * *

as always, review if you liked it :)xxx


	3. Chapter 3

You poked the blazing fire with a long stick, warming your chilly hands on its red glow. Legolas sat beside you, twiddling a small knife absent-mindedly in his long fingers, a smug smile on his face. After an entire day of begging, he still blatantly refused to let you know any details of the mysterious 'conversation' you had had the night before.

"Was it about that time that I kissed that Uruk-Hai?" you enquired, still desperate to find out, "Because that was a dare..."

"(Your Name)," sighed Legolas, trying not to laugh, his sharp features made even more prominent in the light of the dwindling fire, "In the last twelve hours, you have inadvertently told me more embarrassing stories about yourself than in all the time I have known you."

You groaned in despair. Of course, he was right. From the pub-crawl in Bree where you had woken up under a cow, to the time when you had eaten three whole chickens, you had managed to convey every story you didn't want him to know. All in a quest of finding the topic of the 'conversation' he was refusing to tell you about.

"Well if you weren't being so damn pedantic..." you muttered angrily, jabbing the fire a little too hard and sending glowing embers flying.

Legolas chuckled again, shaking his head. Aragorn, sat next to him, tried to hold in a smile. Gimli on the other hand, let out a belly-rumbling laugh at your discomfort.

Wait...

Gimli and Aragorn...

"You told THEM?!" you all but yelled at the startled elf, who actually leaned backwards away from you in fear of your wrath.

Aragorn tilted his head backwards and screamed with laughter, tears streaming down his muddy face, Gimli, sat next to him, actually fell off the log he was sitting on he was shaking so hard. Legolas looked much less comfortable... He had hoped that telling the two men would help him, but they just seemed to find it amusing...

(Flashback yeye)

Legolas sighed, twiddling with a strand of his blonde hair. She had gone off in search of garlic to flavour their evening meal, and he thought this might be his only chance. He ran on swift legs to catch up with Aragorn and Gimli, last night's conversation still playing in his ears.

"I love you. End of story."

Did she really mean it, or was she simply too drunk for anything she said to be true? Legolas couldn't lie to himself, he had been attracted to her from the moment they had met. It was very rare for him to find a woman with whom he could hold a proper conversation.

Most of the elvin women that he met were princesses, suitors, royalty. They were incredibly beautiful, and all of them were kind, gentle, elegant. Nothing like the human woman he had got to know over the last few months.

"Aragorn! Gimli!" he shouted, finally catching up with his companions, "I need to tell you something!"

All in all, they had been a lot less helpful than Legolas had hoped. Gimli had merely patted him on the back and said, "You're dead meat, lad."

Aragorn, on the other hand, had laughed so hard he actually had to take a seat because he was in danger of falling over.

"So you're telling me that she-" he burst into laughter again, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Oh you poor soul..."

Legolas had given up looking for advice by that point, and decided that if you want something doing properly, you had better go and do it yourself.

(Flash forward)

"(Your Name)," said Legolas suddenly, cutting off the laughter from the two males, "May I talk with you. In private."

Aragorn and Gimli both looked at eachother with wide eyes, and then looked to Legolas, disbelief etched onto their faces.

You wondered to yourself what was going on, but decided that finally finding out was better than a lifetime of not knowing.

"Yeah, sure..." you replied, standing up and following Legolas into the dark forest.

You walked in silence for a while, the silvery moonlight reflecting off your faces and making them almost glow. The quiet was occasionally punctuated by a thin twig snapping underfoot, usually due to your clumsiness.

When you had been walking for about five minutes, Legolas stopped suddenly and turned to you, his face grave.

Your heart lept up into your chest, and you took a breath inwards slightly too loud.

Legolas' eyes snapped up and held yours. Intense. Too intense. You couldn't hold them, and eventually dropped your gaze to the floor.

"You wanted to know the topic of our conversation." he stated, his usually quiet voice sounding astonishingly loud in the silence.

Oh crap.

"Um... I... yeah..." you replied, stuttering over your words.

Why was his searching gaze making you feel so uncomfortable? It wasn't like he had never stared at you before. You often looked up whilst you were walking to find his eyes fixed firmly on you, although he usually averted his gaze when he noticed you looking-

"You said you loved me." he cut through your thoughts like a knife, bringing your attention spiralling back to the present.

"Fuck."

Oh shit, did you say that out loud? Apparently so, because Legolas was trying to hold back a smile. Suddenly and unexpectedly, he grabbed your hands and held them to his chest, so you could feel the strong, steady beat of his heart in your fingers.

"Don't worry," he said, his eyes never leaving yours, "I told you that I loved you too."

You exhaled loudly, though wether through surprise or relief you didn't know.

Legolas let go of one of your hands to brush a loose strand of hair from your face and tuck out behind your ear. His hand remained there, cupping your face gently, the warmth from his fingers spreading into your cold skin.

You took a small step forwards, until your scuffed leather boots were touching his, then leaned up on your toes and tentatively touched your lips to his. He gasped in surprise and you stepped back, hands raised.

"Sorry, sorry I..." you sputtered, embarrassed at having let your emotions get the better of you.

In one stride, he was in front of you again, but this time, he did not speak. Instead, he buried his hands deep into the hair at the back of your head and pulled you close to him, smashing your mouth against his. He moved one hand to rest at the small of your back and lifted you nearer, his tongue exploring all around your mouth.

You responded just as enthusiastically, throwing your arms around his neck and moving your lips in rhythm with his.

When you finally broke apart, more for air than anything else, you were both smiling like idiots.

"Come on," said Legolas, reaching for your hand and pulling you towards the clearing where you had left Aragorn and Gimli, "They'll be wondering what's happened to us..."

You smirked at that. You were pretty sure Aragorn and Gimli knew EXACTLY what had happened to you, and they were going to tease Legolas mercilessly for it when he returned.

"For the record, Legolas," you muttered to him as you walked hand in hand back to the blazing fire, "I didn't actually kiss that Uruk-Hai, I just kind-of pecked him on the cheek-"

Legolas burst into laughter at this, shaking his head in wonderment.

"Remind me to get you drunk more often, (Your Name)."


End file.
